


The Monster Generation: Origin Story

by CosmicGhoul99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto is an actual owl, But I might/will add more continuing along, But the manga ended, DaiSuga are parental, Did i mention how much I love Oikawa?, Everyone has a soft spot for Tobio and Shouyou, Fite me they would totally get along, He's hella chaotic, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I also adore Atsumu so so much, I guess I have a soft spot for asshole setters huh, I just know they are, I love love love love Oikawa Tooru so much you would not believe, I love these dorks so much, I'm so proud of my boys, Its going to be badly written, IwaOi are basically Tobio's parents, Look at how far they've gotten, Look at this awkward child, Multi, Not going to have regular updates, OiSuga Friendship, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a drama queen, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone - Freeform, Oikawa and Atsumu friendship, Okay I'm done with the tags, Okay I'm done with the tags for now, Osamu is done with his twin, Since season 5 isn't out yet, Sorry this is long but I want to get every thing in, Suga is a kinda vodka uncle, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, The 'Monster Generation', They're gossip buddies, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This has bouncing inside of my head for so long you would not believe., This is a brain dump, Ushijima just wishes that Oikawa would have come to Shiratorizawa, Ushijima lowkey is a simp for Oikawa, Warning: Spoilers Galore, Watching the show/reading the manga, Who doesn't tho, Yaaaaaaayyyyy!!!, Yet another thing my ass thought was a good idea because of quarantine, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, and Tendou - Freeform, but I still love him, not to mention chaotic af, only cause I love him and think others should too, sobs, tOBio is adorable, that's canon tho, this is going to be a mess, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicGhoul99/pseuds/CosmicGhoul99
Summary: The Monster Generation. A group of individuals that took the volleyball world by storm. Ever wonder how it all began? Well, Once upon a time....A.K.A something my sleep deprived,stuck in quarantine, antisocial self decided to write, because the manga just ended and I'm sad, dammit! The summary is not that good, but give it a try. Btw, it's a watching the show fic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Many many other relationships, Miya Atsumu & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru & Tendou Satori, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	The Monster Generation: Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this idea has been in my brain for sometime, but I haven't felt the motivation to write about it. I've noticed a severe lack of watching the show fics in the Haikyuu!! fandom, and I want to remedy that. So far, I know about three. The first of these was called Understanding Each Other by Lunaxel. This is the link incase you are interested  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11622913/2/Understanding-Each-Other  
> The other is called A Different way To Grow by toshorttobesweet. Link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019869  
> And the final one is actually what pushed me to write this fic. It is inspired by fujoshimochi's fic called Kenma's (Re)Quest. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708705/chapters/62422897  
> While it only has one chapter so far, it is a very cool idea. So, even though our stories might not be that alike, just know that that fic was a major inspiration. Anyway, this is going to be riddled with typos and bad grammer. Updates will be sporadic and rare, because school is a thing that exist.

If you were to ask fans of volleyball, they would tell you that the players were beasts. The Monster Generation, they were called. Most fans were in awe of their sheer skill. Although, what was not as well known was the fact that the Japanese National Team was filled with idiots obsessed with volleyball, and only volleyball. As it may be be, one day, whilst practice was going on, a figure slipped through the door, placing a set of DVD's on a bench. How they did that without getting noticed, I don't know, but I'm the author, and I say it makes sense... anyway. The tapes were first spotted by one Bokuto Koutarou, wing spiker, and resident owl. 

"HEY HEY HEY! What's this?" Bokuto's loud voice carried throughout the gym, making everyone stop and look. Hinata Shouyou, ball of sunshine and human tangerine, bound over, looking curious.  
"What's what, Bokuto san?" A label caught his attention. 'Kitagawa Daiichi vs Yukigaoka'. Hinata's brows furrowed.  
"Kitagawa Daiichi? Yukigaoka? What's that?" Atsumu said, staring at the words.  
"That's mine and Bakeyama's junior high, but how did this get here? More importantly, why is it here?" While Hinata was explaining, the rest of the team gathered around.  
"Hey, look at the other labels too. 'Karasuno High School Volleyball Club', 'Episode 1,'? What in the world?" Yaku said, confused. Bokuto made a triumphant noise.  
"'Tokyo Training Camp!! HEY HEY HEY, that's where we first met, Shouyou!" Hinata grins, nodding his head.  
"Wait, what if we watch these!!! You know, get everyone together, and watch these tapes!! It'll be so fun. And if coach asks, we can say that it's a bonding exercise!" Bokuto exclaimed. Sakusa looked at him, considering. Bokuto usually didn't use his head, but that wasn't actually a bad idea.  
"OH, that's a great idea Bokuto-san!! Can we do it!? Please Iwaizumi-san?" Hinata looked at Iwaizumi with big brown eyes. 'Dammit, how the hell can you say no to him. It's like saying no to a puppy.' Iwaizumi grimaced, and looked away. 'I mean, Bokuto is right, it would be a bonding exercise. It also wouldn't hurt to see how much we have all improved over time, too. It could be a nice boost.' He sighed, nodding his head.  
"Alright, sure. Let's watch it, then." Bokuto pouted.  
"Ne, Iwa, I said everyone! That means, everyone. We have to call everyone, like my former team members, your former team members, Shoukun's, Everyone's team, and Akaashi, of course." Iwaizumi shuddered when Bokuto said Iwa, Oikawa's 'Iwa-chan~' ringing in his head. At Bokuto's declaration, Hinata looked even cuter than before, silently begging him to accept, if only as an excuse to see everyone again. Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Okay, okay. Let me make some phone calls. This could take a while, so just be patient." Hinata and Bokuto cheered, along with Atsumu and, surprisingly, Hyakuzawa and Aran.  
'Guess we're actually doing this. Ugh, send help.' And with that, the stage was set.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that good. I already warned you. Comment if you want, kudos if you want. If you guys have any constructive criticism to give me, please do. But don't be rude. If you don't like it, well, the back button exists for a reason.


End file.
